Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Strange Uses of Phasers
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale All of these items can be discussed in the Phaser article itself (if they're not already). Nonetheless, they aren't really 'strange' uses per se, just other means of use. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 21:10, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Discussion Delete. --Jörg 21:13, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Merge with phaser and delete. --From Andoria with Love 21:14, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::I disagree although it does have to do with phasers there are many articles that are an extension of mother articles. Also they are strange uses since the phaser was designed as a weapon. --Tuvok of 9 21:27, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Phaser already exists. We don't have articles about an item and separate pages discussing uses of that item. That's just... yeah. --From Andoria with Love 21:34, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::: How is this article any different from an article on each type of phaser. ie: type 2 phaser, and hand phaser. -- 21:43, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Those are types of phasers. This page discusses the use of phasers, which is already discussed in the phaser page. Also, the page is one person's , so it's against policy anyway. --From Andoria with Love 21:54, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :::: Those are articles on specific physical items. This is an article of uses of those various items. It belongs in the article on that item. Let me put it to you like this, when you have an article on a hammer, do you then need a separate one about how they are used to bang on things? --OuroborosCobra talk 21:58, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::: The difference is that banging on things is what the hammer is made for, whereas the things in this article are things that the phaser was not designed to do.-- 22:53, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::::: First, you're making an assumption that you know exactly every function a phaser was designed for. Can you say unequivocally that there's not a section in the user manual on how to set up a force field using a hand phaser, for instance, or on how to transfer energy from a phaser power cell to another device? I'll go ahead and answer that: no, you can't, and neither can I. Therefore it's speculation to say it's a "strange use". Second, like has been stated previously, any commentary on the various uses of phaser devices rightly belongs in the phaser article. -- Renegade54 23:05, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::::: Delete - not a precedent I'd like to see set. ;) -- Renegade54 22:58, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :::::: Delete, merge if necessary, either way, this is still about the use of phasers. --Alan 23:14, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :::::: Delete, I agree with above. 31dot 23:46, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Merge with phaser (specifically, the subsection of that article that already includes information on phaser uses) and delete. --TommyRaiko 01:50, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Merged with phaser and deleted. --From Andoria with Love 05:11, 8 August 2007 (UTC)